2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Administrator for this wiki
What can administrators do? The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted to only administrators. *Edit fully protected pages. *Protect and unprotect pages. *Delete pages, including images, and their history. *View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. *Hide specific revisions of any page or log item so that only custodians, sysops, and staff may see them. See the revision delete policy for more information. *Block and unblock users, IP address, and IP ranges. *Revert pages quickly via the rollback method. **One-click rollback is mainly intended for vandalism, spam, etc. Disputed content deserves an explanation, either in the edit summary or on the talk page, and it is not nice to omit that (either by rolling back, or by leaving the summary field blank). *Move files, and suppress the creation of a redirect when moving any page. *Change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace (for all messages and interface settings, see Special:AllMessages Warning: very large page). *Can view Special:Unwatchedpages to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism. *Enable Special:Protectsite if the need should ever arise, according to the criteria set forth at Protect site Conditions *Can ban and unban users from the wiki chat. *Can assign and remove the chatmoderator, rollback, and custodian user rights. *Determine consensus in discussions (while not a tool, it is still an ability reserved only for administrators[1]). How do I become an administrator? If you have been around for a while, other users will notice your good work. If another user notices this work, they may nominate you and add your name to RuneScape:Requests for adminship . Discussion will then take place by fellow editors in order to determine if there is consensus that you should become an administrator. Be careful, please! If you are granted access, we ask that you exercise care in using these functions, especially the ability to delete pages and their history, to delete images, and the ability to block users. You may benefit from reading the Administrators' reading list on Wikipedia before using any of your administrative abilities. I need help from an administrator Sometimes in the course of editing content on a wiki you need access to some of the special protected functions of an administrator even though you haven't gone through the process of becoming an administrator yet. For most reasonable requests that will be seen by all of the administrators (instead of just on their individual talk pages), please make a request on RuneScape:Administrator requests. You can also bring up issues that may require administrator intervention, or perhaps you've simply made a whole bunch of mistakes and may need an experienced editor to help clean up a bunch of pages you've created by mistake. *To request a page be deleted, see the instructions at RuneScape:Criteria for speedy deletion. *To request a file (or page) be renamed, see the instructions at RuneScape:Criteria for speedy move. *To request a vandal be blocked, report them at RuneScape:Counter-Vandalism Unit. Use '''only' for vandals that'need to be blocked'.'' Category:2007 Wiki